wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Short stories by the Chicken
Short Stories by the Chicken is, you guessed it, a collection of stories by Luckybird7765 that she has collected from around the Wiki and placed here. They include/will include: *Slice of Life, *Contest, *Shipping, *One shots, *Dark stories, And anywhere between! Enjoy! Mindteeth Mindreader perched on a rock, swaying in the warm, ashy breeze that whirled around the island. He sighed. Every day the ground seemed to get warmer underneath his feet and the soot in the air got more intense. He didn't like to think of it, but he got the feeling that something big was about to happen. He sighed, and flew down from the spire of volcanic rock. His wings sparkled as the red light below caught them. A few adult dragons watched him for a minute, and one of them asked why he wasn't with his siblings. He shrugged, and ran off towards the other Nightwing dragonets. "Hey," He said breezily to them, and a few of them waved. The rest ignored him. He didn't care. He, unlike them, could read minds. He could see their thoughts as easily as if they were on a scroll. Will we ever get to go outside of the island.. Mightyclaws had wondered. Great.. Gotta go to work.. Strongwings grumbled. Mindreader smirked as he always did. Mind-reading was so much fun, and it could prove helpful in a fight. He began stretching his telepathic powers farther out, encircling the entire group of dragonets. Most of them were mindless murmuring, but one stuck out like a sore claw. Mindreader, I know you are there, The voice of Fierceteeth was clear in his head. He smiled. Fierce always knew when he was reading her mind. Yeah, so what if I am? What are you going to do about it? He shot back at her, and to his satisfaction a wave of anger hit him. It sounded like static in his head, and it quickly cleared. I could just attack you, since you always seem to be in a daze when you do this, she flexed her claws. Mindreader grinned. But I am too handsome and amazing to be killed. You know that, my love. With that, he severed the connection and flew off. Fierceteeth sputtered behind him, the full weight of what he said finally hitting her. He landed on the far side of the island, giggling about what he did. He always enjoyed what he did. Some day, he would be an excellent spy. At least that was what the adult dragons said. Finally, he heard wing beats nearby. Mindreader turned around to see Fierceteeth, who's expression was neutral and unreadable. She even took more caution with her thoughts. He scooted over on the flat rock that he was sitting on. Fierceteeth sat down beside him awkwardly, tapping her claws. "Do you really mean it?" She said finally. He smiled again. "'Course, ash-face!" Fierceteeth snorted. "I can trust your word as far as I can throw you." "So.. pretty far, huh?" He was rewarded with a playful hit on the shoulder. "Hey, have I ever shown you what was above the clouds?" She suddenly changed the subject. Mindreader tilted his head. "No, actually. You should, though." Fierceteeth sighed. "All right.." She said, exaggerating her disappointment. She took off, and Mindreader followed behind her. They rose slowly and slowly, and then circled over the volcano. Hot air drafts billowed under his wings, raising him farther up. "I got this trick from Strongwings," Fierceteeth said, grinning. Soon, they disappeared into the cloud cover, which smelt of sulfur. Finally the edge of the grey clouds was near. Mindreader batted his wings a few times, and emerged into an endless fluffy field. He gasped once, then twice, as everything around him began to sink in. Stars, endless amounts, sparkled overhead. They illuminated him in a blue light and he felt their power, even from this far. The moons.. three moons they were pretty. Huge spheres of grey and silver hung in the sky, and only one of them was a crescent. He basked in the light, and his mind opened up to so much more under the pure might of the celestial bodies. He heard countless thoughts from faraway, even on the Pyrrhia mainland. A statue.. Orca.. QUEEN RUBY! Mmmm.. Mangoes.. Find the dragonets... Finish the mission.. Morrowseer.... <3 That and so much more poured into his head, he was almost afraid that his brain would ignite from the amount of information. Then reality returned, and Fierceteeth smiled at him. Her wings were wrapped around him, keeping him up. "Thanks.." He said, self conscience from the fact that her tail was twining his. A quick scan of her thoughts gave him no clue. He unsteadily flew down. Maybe a different day, he would investigate this in a greater extent, but right now there was Fierceteeth to attend to. He landed on the rock again, the same one that they had lifted off from. Fierceteeth laid one wing on him, and he contemplated shrugging it off. Eventually he decided not to. More images poured into his head, as if the moons still shown strongly through the clouds. He felt his eyesight grow darker at the mention of a walrus and a dragon named Fatespeaker. Finally, he dropped onto the stone. Fierceteeth's wings wrapped around him, and he fell asleep. ---- "Hey! You! Mindreader!" A voice shattered the young Nightwing's dreams like glass, and he jerked awake. A dragon was crashing through the trees, and he looked angry. Waves of the static crackled in his head like a lightning storm was overhead. The first thing he realized was that the dragon running at full speed towards him was Strongwings, who looked ready to murder by the look in his eyes. The next thing he realized was that Fierceteeth was still wrapped around him, fast asleep. He tried to untangle him from her, but to no avail. At this time. Strongwings was upon him, yanking him off of the rock, and throwing him away. He shook Fierceteeth several times until she woke up and yawned widely. "Did he hurt you?" He growled at Fierce, who shook her head sleepily. He turned and glared at Mindreader, who was slowly getting up from where he had crumbled. "Stay away from my girl, punk." He growled, and left with Fierceteeth. Though his head was still fuzzy from sleep, he managed to pick up a stray thought from Fierceteeth, directed at him. See you later.. Love ya. He smiled. Morrowglacier It was so cold. So bitterly cold. Snow blurred the landscape as two black and violet dragons trudged across the landscape. One of them had a black onyx crown perched on her head that sparkled and hissed as snow flew around it. Her dark eyes searched for dragons, while her companion on this quest watched behind them. Morrowseer grimaced next to her, and turned back to the violet-black dragon next to him. "This is a stupid idea. Why are we here? We have no reason to go to the Icewings for help! They will see it as a weakness. You know we already have enough of them," he snapped. The dragon turned and stared at him long and hard. "You do not defy what I say. We receive the signs. We need to go to someone for help. Icewings can help. Besides, this is the best way to amend the tension between tribes. We don't want Icewing attacks on top of everything else." She lashed her tail against the ice, waiting for Morrowseer to respond. Suddenly, a glint emerged in his eyes. "Battlewinner, I have an idea.... There is a Sandwing that I know... Her name is Blister... She might help us.." He said excitably. Battlewinner tilted her head. "This 'Blister' can help us? How can a lowly Sandwing help us?" Morrowseer tilted his head up next to her's. "She is one of the princesses. She has influence. If.. No.. When she challenges Oasis and becomes queen, we can convince her to help.." Battlewinner thought about it. "That seems like a good idea.. But we need to make sure we stay out of the picture. I wish we had a prophecy to make this work.." Morrowseer smiled. "Don't worry, I have an idea. We need dragons from many tribes... Like.. Of course one from our's.. Definitely not an Icewing.." "What about Icewings?" A cold voice suddenly said behind the two conversing Nightwings. Morrowseer and Battlewinner turned around sharply to see a grand icy blue dragon that smiled at them. A huge amount of silver clung to her neck. It was Glacier, the queen of the Icewings. Battlewinner immediately growled at Glacier, "What are you doing here?" Very quickly, she thought loudly just in case Morrowseer was reading her mind, '' I'll distract her. You attack her when the time is right.'' Morrowseer made a subtle nod. He glared at Glacier with menace in his eyes. "Oh, this is my territory. I can do whatever I want. The real question is," Glacier pointed at Battlewinner, "why are mysterious Nightwings sitting on my ice, in my territory?" Battlewinner snorted. "We have the right to go through. We mean no harm." Glacier rolled her eyes. She spotted the black crown on Battlewinner, and her eyes widened. "Oh, ho ho! Do we have a royalty here? And who is this? Her mate?" She pointed to Morrowseer, who's wings were outstretched and his mouth glowing with built up fire. Battlewinner roared and launched herself at Glacier. She easily batted her aside and slashed her claws across the queen's scales. Morrowseer shot a jet of fire at her, and she twisted around. Smoke came from her mouth, and Morrowseer felt his wings seize up. Battlewinner pressed her claws down on Glacier's chest, and opened her mouth. She hissed, the fire-is-coming noise. It seemed that they had the Nightwings had the upper hand. Then everything went wrong. Glacier blew the Freezing-death smoke straight at her face. Battlewinner inhaled, and she sucked it into her mouth. It froze against her neck, suffocating her, then sped down to her stomach. Fire quickly began trying to melt the invader, but the amount was too much. She fell off of Glacier and hit the snow with a 'thump.' The Icewing stood up, and saw Morrowseer dive at the dragon. He hushed her cries and hugged her tight. Tears glistened on his face, which quickly froze. The dragon gagged and coughed, ice falling from her mouth. Glacier stared at her with contempt in her white-blue eyes. Although the freezing of a dragon was gruesome, this was the first time that a dragon actually swallowed the death-breath. "It will be ok... We will get you back.. The heat will help you.." Morrowseer said softly, and began to help the queen to her feet. "No," Battlewinner croaked. she cried out in pain when Morrowseer propped her upright. "Just remember.. My.. Our.. Daughter.. That is all we have left.. The last heir... Get me back only to have her.. If I die, she dies.." She wrapped her wins around him, and Morrowseer lifted her on his broad back. He turned to Glacier, who stared at them. "Three moons," she said. "She still isn't dead." Morrowseer would have attacked her if he wasn't carrying his queen and mate on his back. "Get lost. Or better yet, dead." And he took off. Glacier stared in wonder, contemplating whether to follow him or not. ---- Battlewinner laid her wings against the hot desert sand, feeling the warmth try to penetrate her scales. Morrowseer scooped away sand nearby, trying to find the hole that lead back to their kingdom. "Come on.. Come on.. Where is it?" He furiously tore through the sand and knocked over nearby cacti. Battlewinner feebly pointed in a different direction. "It's..... Over there.." She muttered. The pain, the agony of it all was crushing her from the inside out. She could hardly breathe, no less talk. Morrowseer bounded over to it, and as expected uncovered a tunnel. Suddenly, he spotted a glint in the sky. It was an Icewing, who had followed them. "Oh, not again!" He growled. He piled the sun-baked sand around Battlwinner so that she would stay hidden and reasonably warm, and flew up to interrogate the Icewing. Not to his surprise, it was Glacier. He felt anger build up in him. Did she come to kill him as well as torture Battlewinner? "I'm sorry for her," she said softly, which infuriated Morrowseer even more. "We have never seen someone who has internal freezing... But outward freezing is always solved by heat. A lot of it. The ice can kill you, but if you catch it you can get the immunity of fire, like a Mudwing." She continued. Morrowseer suddenly saw what she meant. Lava... Lava could cure her! "Thank you," he said to Glacier. She nodded, and with that flew off. He flew back down to Battlewinner, and began to drag her back into the tunnel. She protested weakly, but didn't try to stop him. When they emerged in the volcanic island that they called home, Nightwings immediately mobbed the two. Morrowseer brushed them off, stating it was an emergency. They backed off, and left the two. He flew into the throne room, and then past it. Behind the throne room was lava that had collected there. It provided a source of light and heat to the queen. Now it might just save her life. "Morrowseer...?" She moaned. "What are you-" She was cut off when her mate literally tossed her into the magma. She screamed and flailed as it bubbled around her, but her scales didn't scorch. In fact, they seemed to darken a bit back to their original color, and the frailty in her eyes disappeared like ice melting. When she looked back at Morrowseer, she had a bit of anger in her eyes. But they also held hope. "You saved me.. This saved me... I will live!" She said, then was cut off by a hacking cough. Morrowseer grimaced. She might not be completely healed, but it will work. Glacier had saved her. Maybe... Maybe Icewings deserve some kind of chance.. Betrayal In this story, I took quite a different turn, and tried to make a dark Alternate universe story. Now,I feel it is better to say that this is a what- if story. What if Starflight hadn't found the dreamwalker? What if the Rainwings adopted the training quicker, and took on the Nightwings themselves? What if Glory truly believed that Starflight betrayed them? Two dragons shuddered in a cold, dark cell. One of them was sobbing, the other one stood straight up, studying the landscape through the iron bars. "Something isn't right here," The first one, quite a bit smaller than his comrade, sniffled. "She wouldn't do this..." The larger of the two snapped at him, and he cowered in the shadows. "Face it, dragonet of destiny. ''You failed. I failed. We were supposed to ''save ''our tribe, not send it into a war that will only end with the death of two tribes. Your ''friends ''betrayed you, just as I foretold. Now we have to face the consequences." The dragon shuffled his wings and glared at the dragon. The two lapsed into silence as a dragon passed by. His scales were a dull grey, betraying no emotion to the dragon. "The queen requests your audience," He announced in a monotone voice. There was no challenge to this, and he swiftly went about attaching wing and talon-cuffs to the two dragons and dragging them out of the cell. They were met with wood walls and large areas open to the sky as soon as they emerged from the wing that contained the captive prisoners. Many multicolored dragons flew about, carrying supplies or weapons. As they watched, a dragon stumbled through the doors, clutching a wound on it's shoulder. Then the dragon steered them into a different room, where a group of dragons waited for them. The first one was a Rainwing with a large crown of flowers on her head. Her scales shimmered green and pale blue. The second dragon was a Seawing, with small purple and pale white pearls and a foul temperament. Her large tail lashed against the ground. The Mudwing in there avoided the smaller dragon's gaze, and covered the young Sandwing's eyes. She squeaked, and dissolved into tears. The Rainwing stood up, and stared directly at the smaller dragon. "Starflight of the Nightwings," She said finally. "And Morrowseer of the Nightwings. I can guess you know why I have called you here." Starflight got to his feet. "Glory.." Glory snapped at him. "You will address me by my full title, ''Queen Glory, Nightwing. Unless I ask a question, you and your comrade will not speak." Starflight felt something break inside him. Why was Glory, one of his best friends, acting so coldly to him? "Your tribe has been discovered planning a full scale invasion," Glory began, and faced Morrowseer. "Do you confirm this?" Morrowseer nodded slowly. "It wasn't due for another few days, though." The queen growled under her breath. "You do realize that this was a suicidal move for your tribe. We outnumber you three to one and have vast advantages when it comes to stealth and combat." To highlight this point, she spat a small glob of venom inches from Starflight's tail. He clutched it, and adopted his favorite position that looked like a black stalagmite. "What was the meaning of this?" She snapped after a few moments passed. Morrowseer stared at her, and slowly shook his head. "I cannot tell." "Oh?" Glory said without much worry. "Maybe the news that we found the carcass of a frozen dragon on the battle-field with lava leaking from her armor would help." The seer paled slightly at the mention of the dragon, but he stood steadfast. "Do you refuse to tell me?" She asked in a menacing tone. Morrowseer nodded. Glory flicked her tail, and Morrowseer was wrapped up in chains. "We can talk to him again later. I need to speak with the other one." She didn't say Starflight or our friend. Just the other one. His heart sank. The other dragons filed out of the room, leaving Glory, Starflight, Clay, Tsunami, and Sunny. The Dragonets of the Prophecy, finally back together. "Do you know what this is about?" Glory asked finally. Starflight shook his head. "I was never told." "Liar," Tsunami snarled. Glory looked ready to believe her. "Innocent lives are being taken out there, because of your tribe. Tell me what you need, and we might be able to get it to you." She twirled a large scavenger's claw that hung from a hook. It looked deadly sharp and ready to kill. "I told you, I know nothing!" Starflight insisted. The Queen of the Rainwings was getting agitated now. "This is your last chance to go peacefully.." She warned. The Nightwing gulped. "If I was told something, I would have told you! They make sure the dragonets can't blab about tribe secrets or something!" His voice was rising in panic. Surely Glory wouldn't hurt him..? Glory yelled, and threw the claw. It embedded itself in Starflight's chest, and he died before he hit the ground. Sunny screamed, and Clay pulled her away. Tsunami looked at her like she was a monster. "Why did you kill him..? He was our brother!" her voice squeaked. Glory looked up, away from the corpse of the Nightwing. "He was the enemy. Nightwings are our enemy." She looked at Starflight's dead body, and her eyes sparkled. "Get the other one. We need him to see this to.. Persuade him." The Comet's Flight Yet another darker fic. Why do I do this to Starflight? I don't know. I should pick on a different dragon next time. Starflight stared into the shadows, yawning. He had a major case of insomnia, and no matter what he tried he couldn't get rid of it. The Nightwing kingdom wasn't kind on him that was for sure. The smoke seemed to be getting to his head, and wherever he looked there was darkness. Morrowseer had scoffed at him for asking if he could leave. Of course not. Why would he want Starflight to leave? Starflight picked up his dreamwalker. The blue star-shaped jewel gleamed with hidden fire, and this intrigued him a lot. Even in the darkest place, it always glowed when he picked it up. "I might as well use it," He muttered and reached up to place it on his forehead. But before he could do that, Morrowseer-of all dragons- crashed into the room. The dragonet's claws stumbled with the jewel, and it fell. Into his mouth. And he swallowed. Three moons... three moons what have I done? He fumed and panicked silently as Morrowseer came up to Fatespeaker and pulled her out of bed. He covered his face with his talons, moaning. He didn't comprehend anything that Morrowseer had said before the dragon snapped his head over at him and yelled, "Do you need to be sick?" I wish... He wanted nothing more than to get that priceless jewel back. Besides, the food here was rank, rotten, and he had a feeling that he would die from food-poisoning if he were to have a lot of it. Instead, he shook his head, and turned over. He wanted to sink into the shadows, and never come out. His only way to communicate, gone due to his clumsiness. He shut his eyes... ...And opened them to blinding green light. He gasped, looking around. Light poured through leaves far up ahead. Dirt crunched beneath his claws. Butterflies flitted around his ears. He took a deep breath, and inhaled smoke. He collapsed, coughing. As he struggled to get to his claws, he heard someone call his name. "Starflight... Starflight..." He looked up, and saw a gleam in the trees. A golden shape came closer to him. "'Starflight!" His eyes finally adjusted to this blinding light, and before him, he saw her. Sunny... One of the only dragons that he felt that he was worth living for. She smiled at him. "I didn't expect to see you here!" She exclaimed. "I was going to pick some fruit! Want to join me?" He was overjoyed. "Of course!" He waved his wings, and flew along with her. "I saw some very pretty purple ones over here! Over the river!" She darted through the leaves, a sunbeam in the sea of green. He followed her, feeling wind whistle around him. As soon as they reached the tree that she was talking about, he saw the most beautiful berries that he had ever seen. They were a rich fuchsia, with blue touches here and there. He reached out to pick one, but a vine suddenly caught his claws. "Sunny!" He yelped as he tumbled into the water below. The Sandwing's talons reached out, but surprisingly they passed right through his. "Starflight? Starflight!" She yelled as he sank into the water, and the face of the yellow Sandwing disappeared as the darkness filled his eyes. "Sunny!" He yelled again, but only bubbles flew from his mouth. He still fell, farther and farther down, yet nothing but open water was around him. The river isn't that deep, right? He thought before a greenish-colored fish passed by him. A dragon splashed after it, claws outstretched. He recognized her immediately. "Tsunami!" He yelled, and a flurry of bubbles spilt from his snout. She seemed to hear him, and turned around sharply. "Starflight!" She mouthed, surprised. Then, realizing that he wanted to talk, she pointed to the surface. He nodded, and began to slowly paddle up. The Nightwing wasn't the best swimmer, and he made slow progress. Soon, Tsunami came back and began pulling him up. However, even with her help, he seemed to be going even slower. She stared at him, and mouthed "How?" He noticed that like Sunny, his claws went straight through her. He looked down, at the endless depth of water. Nothing was there... Except for the fish. It swam around his feet, tail hitting his. He wanted to kick it away, but his movements were sluggish and slow, and he could swear that he was starting to choke. Then the fish looked up at him, and seemed to grow in size. It grew larger and larger, until even Tsunami stopped to look at it. Soon it was the size of the two dragons and didn't seem to stop. Tsunami swam around it, and scratched her claws in its gills. It didn't seem to notice, and its scales turned to skin before their eyes. Before long, the little fish had turned into a whale. Starflight recognized it as one of the huge whales that was many times bigger than a large dragon. However, they don't seem to mind dragons, and eat krill. Tsunami often talked about them, boasting the largest of all creatures lived side by side with the Seawings. He still wondered how it was something to be proud of. It stared at him for a minute, as if wondering what he was. Then it squeaked something that hurt the Nightwing's ears, and flipped over with surprising agility. Starflight barely had enough time to realize what was going on before a huge tail hit his back and launched in forward. He yelled and swallowed a bunch of water before emerging in the air. Momentum launched him out, and he felt himself falling. His wings wouldn't open, and his shut from the stinging air. Moments later, he landed heavily on some kind of stone, and he laid there, groaning. Pain flared up his back. Just as quickly, he heard something crackle. Like a flame. He hesitated before opening his eyes, but was met with a dull light. He groaned slightly, and something shuffled behind him. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. Something poked him. He lifted his head slightly, and saw a Mudwing behind him, staring at him. "Hey Starflight!" He said cheerfully. It was Clay. He held some kind of bread in his claws, and was munching on it. He waved a claw wearily. Where was he? He was surprised that he only just started thinking that now. "Is that... Food everywhere?" He asked hesitantly. "Yeah! I always dream of food!" He said, still optimistic. A dream. Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? He realized. "So... Am I in some dream...? Is it mine or yours?" He asked slowly, feeling at the food. It felt very solid under his claws, and he picked something that looked like a charred duck. He suddenly realized how famished he was. Nightwing food was rancid, literally, and the stuff here looked very good. Dream food is better than none, right? When he lifted it to his mouth, it fell through his claws quickly. He jumped, and grabbed at it again. However, all of the prey was completely unreachable. He felt despair rising in his dry throat. As soon as he had come here, all of the water that he had swallowed evaporated, and he now felt horribly sick. Meanwhile, Clay talked, blissfully unaware of Starflight's dilemma. "I think I saw a whale around here, do you want some? I can't eat it all... Though now that you think about it, maybe I could!" He rushed off, and left Starflight, who curled up on the ground and holding his stomach. He felt the ground rumble under him, and yelped as he saw it crack open. Deep depths that glowed with gold and red peaked out of the grey stone. He was slow to get up, and the floor split between his legs. It lurched, and he skidded down. Back claws clinging desperately to the ledge above him, he struggled to pull himself in. Then the ground rumbled again, and he fell off the ledge. He pin wheeled, tail over his head, and fell towards the fiery depths. Please wake up please wake up! He pleaded, as the glow got closer. He looked down briefly to see lava, bubbling gold black and red, getting closer and closer. Within moments, he would sink into the deadly pool. It reared up like a snake, getting closer to him. He opened his wings, and managed to flip them the right way to fly. Beating them wildly, he somehow was able to slow to a stop. The lava jumped up, leaping closer to him. He saw it take the shape of a dragon, somewhat like him, except huge, liquid, and made of fire. He flew higher, trying to escape it but it was too quick. In a matter of moments it was over him, beating its bubbling wings like a hawk. Its claws, hardening into obsidian, reached for him. He let out a little "Eep!" And began falling. His wings seized up, and he lost control over himself. It dove around him, its jaws open like a cavern. In one smooth motion, it closed its magma teeth around Starflight like he was a tiny scavenger. Then it sank into the lava, and the earth above him closed with a growl. The little dragon fell, what seemed like forever but really must have been a few seconds. As he fell deeper and deeper, the heat became so intense that he felt like he would burn. Finally, he reached the bottom, a bubbling boiling cave that was made of fire. He yelled, and his scales all suddenly combusted. Only agony could be felt from Starflight as he sank into the magma. He closed his eyes, with the light burning into his eyes. Then, all the sudden, it all faded. Can you die in a dream? Starflight thought for a minute, before opening his eyes again. The lava was gone. His scales were all cold and unburned. Darkness pressed around him, and faraway, a voice spoke. It sounded watery and dim. "Wake up Starflight... Wake up..." He opened his eyes, staring up at a dark blue dragon staring at him. It was Fatespeaker. "You seemed to have some sort of nightmare last night... I could hear you turning over all night. Are you alright?" She asked. He could swear he could still feel the aching on his back from the whale, the choking sensation of the water in his throat evaporating, the feeling of combusting. However, he muttered: "I’m fine." Fatespeaker continued looking at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you sure? You look... Dazed. I don't think I have ever seen you like that." He pushed her aside with more force than he meant. "I assure you, I am alright." He grumpily stormed from the room. Fatespeaker stared at him with a look of betrayal in her eyes. He hesitated, and then shook his head and left the room. This array of nightmares plagued Starflight for several weeks. Every single one was more extravagant than the last. Some nights had Clay. Others Tsunami. And still others there was Sunny. Monsters eventually broke their paradise and tore them apart. He would wake in cold sweat, clutching his thick ash-covered blanket. He could swear that whenever he least expected it he could feel their rattling, blood scented breath down his scales. He freaked out all the time now. Whenever he had a dream about one of his friends, the next day he felt different. Old Starflight seemed to be pushed aside, changing slowly into a new Starflight. He felt bold. He felt like he could stand up to Morrowseer, to this mysterious queen. Earth shattered under his claws today, and he was seized with terror. He looked down, expecting to see the lava monster fly up to catch him. But nothing happened. He stepped forward a little, and the earth growled again. He leaped into the air, and flew away. The monster roared again. He could see it peeking through the mountain, straining to get free. "It is erupting," He murmured. He began flying towards it. Maybe... He could warn them... Like Clay would. He landed heavily at the fortress walls. Dragons walked here and there, carrying things like supplies, weapons, and scrolls. He stormed inside, searching the room for Morrowseer. He always seemed to be around. Sure enough, he was sneaking around in the shadows. He walked smartly over to him. "The volcano. I think it is going to blow." He murmured to him. The adult dragon looked at him with contempt. "I doubt it, our calculations state that it will be years before something like that happens." He walked away, leaving Starflight in despair. He turned away, and flew towards the portal. He might as well get out first. The guards might understand if he explains it. Besides... He feels like he is trapped in his own scales. He would end up going mad if he didn't get to see the sky again. If I am not already... He thought, and looked around quickly. No one there. The monsters were hiding. He approached the gate, where several guards kept watch. They all eyed him strangely. "What?" One especially large one growled. "I need to leave. The volcano is going to erupt any moment now," He announced. All of them laughed. "And I'm a Rainwing. Don't worry about it, dragonet. There isn't any chance of that happening," The same dragon insisted. He cursed under his breath. "Fine. I'll watch your bones turn to ash, and who will be laughing then?" He spat. Then he turned around, and stormed off. Suddenly, as soon as the portal was out of sight, someone yelled "Volcano!" Everyone dissolved into panic, and the mountain roared in fury again. Starflight could see the dragon under the mountain stretch it's wings again, trying to force its way out, but to no avail. He was surprised to find himself willing to come out into the air. The portal was now swamped with dragons trying to force their way in, and he couldn't see it anymore. Fury and fright burst in his chest, and he flew over them. Smoke was clinging to the air, and he choked on it. It breathed death into him. Very slowly, the line lessened as most forced their way into the Rainforest kingdom. The Rainwings wouldn't stand a chance against them. He looked behind him as the mountain belched another cloud of ash, and suddenly the earthen egg split! The great magma dragon emerged from it, and twisted its head around to look for its minuscule prey. Starflight sprinted for the portal. It wasn't far now. A dark dragon stood in his way, and he tumbled into him. It was Morrowseer, his yellow eyes wide with fear. "You were right," He muttered, getting to his feet. "We haven't a moment to spare now." Suddenly, Starflight launched himself at him. "No. I think we do have a moment to spare. Let me tell you something." He pressed down on the large Nightwing's chest. Shock froze him. "You tortured me. You tortured my friends. You sent an assassin towards me. Do you expect us to let you go?" He asked savagely. Before Morrowseer could answer, Starflight went on. "You almost killed us. All of us. Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and I. What for? A stupid, already half dead tribe that you don't care about." He pointed a claw at him. "Let me return the favor." He clawed the dragon's face, hard. It felt very good. Morrowseer didn't seem to be in much pain, but he watched wide-eyed as the shivering, frightened Starflight changed before his eyes. "You call me a failure?" He shouted, and slashed him again. "A disgrace?" Every word was punctuated with another wound. "Useless?" All of his anger was being vented now. "I'd rather be on one of the three moons than this disgraceful place. Where was your powers when you needed them?" He stabbed all five of his front claws into his chest, and the dragon winced. "All of you are corrupt. You, that mysterious queen that thinks staying out of the way will make everything go alright, my own father even." Tears were now streaming from his eyes now. "Where were you six years ago that you needed to bend us to your own will to get your own things done?" He looked away. "I thought you were great and powerful. I thought you would know what was happening. But you are no better than Scarlet. Or Coral. Or any of those retched dragons in Pyrrhia." He swiped dangerously close to his neck now. Morrowseer was truly frightened now. "You deserve to die, Morrowseer. You failed." He summoned the courage and strength that Tsunami had, and swiped his claws across the dragon's throat. He drew a rasping breath, and looked up at the dragon. "Have... Mercy... Where is the Starflight that I know?” He croaked. "Not here," He said with a note of finality before plunging his claws into the dragon’s chest. Something burst, and Morrowseer's face turned ashen grey. He was still alive, but barely. Shock will settle in soon. He will die shortly. A wave of smoke hit Starflight, and he turned to see it. Lava, mountains of it, poured down towards it. Its ugly head reared up to get him. He looked at the blood on his claws. He noticed the red around the rims of his eyesight. He gazed down at the almost dead body of Morrowseer. I'm going insane, he thought. Or already am. He faced the lava. He cannot allow his friends to see him like this. A breath of fresh air hit his wings, and he looked over his shoulder to see four shapes, all different colors. His friends. "Starflight!" Someone howled, but he didn't have the reason left to decipher who it was, or care. They rushed to him, but he held up a claw. The wave of fire was almost upon him. It only wanted him. Just like in the dream. He held his wings. He didn't want to live when he could kill more. He's a monster. He's just like Tsunami, but the qualities that he did not want to inherit. Her leadership, her bravery, sure. Her bloodlust? Not so much. The fire swept towards him... A shape darted towards him, curling his wings around him, and the tons of molten rock rushed around them. The dragon howled with pain, but got to his feet, holding Starflight close. He rose slowly, very slowly, out of the flow and into the ash laden air. He looked down. Morrowseer was nowhere in sight. He sighed, letting his wings down towards it. He looked up. Clay, scales crusted with molten rock and a tight grimace on his face, flew slowly towards dry land. The portal had to be somewhere. Then the dragon saw it. A glimmer of true light, faraway. He sped as quickly as he could towards it, curling his wings tighter around the shuddering Nightwing. "Just a little closer," he muttered, and dove dolphin-like into the hole. Lava lapped at their heels, following them through the portal. Starflight felt the grip on reality weakening. He would soon have to let go, or face the consequences. He might attack Clay like he had with Morrowseer. He began letting go of Clay. The large Mudwing didn't notice it at first, but then he turned around and realized what was happening. "Goodbye," he whispered, before releasing his grasp from Clay and flying backwards. "No!" He shouted, but his momentum launched him towards the entrance, and shooting out of the hole like a bullet. Starflight felt the wings of the lava monster wrap around him. He felt strangely calmed by the feeling of burning, like it was inevitable. "Don't come back for me," he murmured to anyone that was listening. The last thing he needed was his friends launching themselves into the lava for a lost cause. The lava surrounded him, covering him completely. The monster, now seeming like an old friend, wrapped itself around him. His vision was bright, then it went dark. For the last time. And there were no nightmares. Clay laid, panting, mud seeping into his burning scales. Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny crowded around him. "Where is he?" Sunny screeched. "Is he alright?" Clay took a deep breath of the lovely cool and clean air before attempting to talk. "Dead," He rasped. To Summon a Broverlord Not much is known about the IceWing named Winter. Many know that he is the nephew for the Queen Glacier. Some may know that his sister Icicle and he have a frosty relationship. Few might remember that he has a pet scavenger named Bandit. But the one thing everyone can know upon sight is how fabulous he is. To the normal dragon, he is handsome, cold, harsh, and yet manages to keep a certain charm to his sharp words. To magically-capable dragons such as Telepaths and Animi, they would notice an aura about him, which although some may think it is only something that IceWings would have, was in fact unique to him only. To those of supernatural origin, those from beyond the realm of the Mortals, they see this one IceWing Dragonet as something much more. To them, he is the next heir of the greatest power this universe has seen. And many of the creatures of these alien dimensions know of him and see him as a challenger. Many more are angered that a mortal could grasp such power without being driven to madness by its potential. And still others fear him deeply. They are all scared of a new Broverlord. ---- Winter stood before the summoning circle, admiring his handiwork. Expertly crafted (Even if he didn’t have exact information on how to create it) and fit to bring forth a dragon of great power. Shuddering behind him, Moonwatcher and Kinkajou watched – terrified – him stretch open a scroll that held the incantation to summon the dragon he wanted. Winter took a breath. If he could pull this off correctly, then it would be a piece of cake to get back Hailstorm. At the very least, much less dangerous than before. He then began speaking. “I summon you, Cf'ac'thaglaargog!” It sounded like a strangled cough, but he made sure to get all the syllables clear and enunciated correctly. “The Bro of the Void! The Eldritch Swaggifyer! The Bringer of Painful Tie-dye! I invoke your name, I draw you to this plane, with the wish of an audience with such a God as you…. Dawg.” Qibli snorted behind him, but quieted with a barbed glare. Even without him stumbling over the words (Ridiculous, but the only ones to have been confirmed to work) any kind of distraction could cause the circle to crumble, and everything blow up in a rainbow of explosives. And none of them desired to perish in a candy-colored inferno. The middle of the circle started to distort, and Winter raised his voice. “I call upon your true name, Vent the Broverlord, the King of Fabulousness! Holder of the Holy Lenny!” He didn’t even know what that meant. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know. “I draw you to mortal realm to speak with you! Rise, Cf'ac'thaglaargog!” The four dragons present stared in awe as the air itself seemed to take on a tinge of salt and… Mountain dew? The walls shined with a rainbow of lights. The circle distorted and popping out of it was a dragon not that much taller than Winter himself. Immediately, Moon’s claws slapped over her ears. “Hey there dawg!” A voice shouted excitedly from all corners of the room, and echoed inside their heads. “I heard you were here to summon me!” The rainbow of lights, which Winter had been barely able to stand (IceWing eyes were good to have at times) calmed down, and the dragon became visible. It was just a SeaWing. A moderate-sized one, about a head taller than Moon and eye-level with Winter. Its eyes were a dark blue, though they had a rainbow sheen – as if it were covered in an oily film. Its scales were – unlike a normal SeaWing’s, - a full rainbow of colors, and so much brighter (And unbelievably tacky!) than the happiest of RainWings. It seemed to be munching on a bag of triangle-shaped orange chips. For a moment, the dragon floated in the air, then it landed on the ground. Winter dug his claws into the ground as the earth itself rumbled under the SeaWing. It swept its gaze around the room, winking towards each of the dragons as if they shared a secret, before landing on Winter. It felt as if a shock went through his spine. “Yo there! The name’s Cf'ac'thaglaargog, though you obviously know me by my other – as well as better – name, Vent! Nice to meet you!” He smiled. Three moons, his teeth were as bright as his scales. “Now, what’s an IceWing like you doin’ here summoning me?” The colors in the walls around him shuddered again, and Winter pulled up a wing to shield his eyes. When it stopped, he faced Vent with as much resolve as he could muster. Behind him, Kinkajou stared at the SeaWing as if in a thrall, all the blood in Qibli’s face had drained away and he looked incredibly strained, and Moon had collapsed on the ground with her claws pushed against her eyes. “I’m here to make a deal with you!” Winter straightened up as much as he could. “I need your power to get back a loved one!” Vent stopped tapping his claws in weird patterns and stared at him closely. For a few moments, everything was silent, with the exception being the rustling on the ground of Moonwatcher. The Eldritch spirit narrowed his eyes. The air itself seemed to darken slightly. “What would I get in return?” Winter took a breath. It would normally be rather hard to negotiate with these kinds of creatures, and normally impossible, but Vent had been kind enough to take a form that wouldn’t drive the dragons crazy. Maybe he would be fine with an open offer and not take advantage. “Anything that is mine.” He knew he will pay for that, but at least it would limit Vent’s control to him alone. A few more moments – It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, he didn’t know – pass by. Then Vent’s eyes light up – quite literally – and he smiled once again. “Of course, dawg! That’ll be fine!” He licked a claw and stuck out, waiting for a handshake to finish the deal. It sparked a few times as it hit the air. Winter stared at it distastefully. Vent rolled his eyes. “Come on! It won’t kill ya!” Finally, swallowing his pride, he spat on his hand and shook it. “Nice doing business with you!” He winked again, then suddenly disappeared. Everything drained of color, and looked delightfully dull in comparison. The circle, which had been used to call upon the strange being, had likewise disappeared. Kinkajou shook her head, clearing it. Qibli stumbled, but stayed on his feet, though he looked like he just flew a thousand miles. Moon didn’t look quite as good, pale and shuddering on the ground. Maybe it was the force of reading such a queer and chaotic creature’s mind. Winter stared at the claw that he had shaken. Contrary to what he thought, it wasn’t covered in elder god saliva. In fact, it seemed just about unchanged. But it felt charged, as if static danced on the surface of his scales, and lightning ran through his veins. It felt good. Good to have power. With barely a flick of a claw, a brand of fire appeared before him. Moon stumbled to her feet, eyes still glazed, but as she stared at him they cleared and widened. “Winter,” She coughed. “You’re glowing.” He took a quick glance back behind him as his wings. Wow. Was his scales always such a bright purple, a shining ivory white? Or did it just start happening? Not that it mattered though. With this… Getting back his brother and stopping whatever dark thing Moon had prophesied will be a cinch. Moon still stared at him warily, and Qibli was taking deep shuddering breaths to steady his breathing, but Kinkajou seemed to have already regained her peppy step and was shining bright colors. This was such a good idea. ---- Moon stared at him, barely keeping her eyes open from the force that the strange dragon’s mind had on her. It had completely overwhelmed her, and for a moment before her thoughts blanked out, she felt like she was listening into the void, full of voices that she couldn’t even perceive. But some of them stood out, and seemed to speak comprehensively. They were repeating something, almost like a mantra. B̖̥e̮̮h̸o̻̖l̩̞͖͘d͚̬͕̜ ̖͎͍̜͓̰̥t̙̰̫̬̳̩h͓̘͉̗̰͖e͔ n̙͕̘̼̗̣e͏͇̺̲͚ẃ̘̮ ̷̬̻̝B̷̦͉̘̥͍̭r̞o̯v͏͓̫e҉͇͇ŗ̘̬ḽ̛̟̱̠̯̬͉o̬̝͕͇r̵̼̤̠d̯̤̩̠͓̮.͕̱͝ ̢̩̺̖̦̘ And then Vent’s voice, a last thought as the dragon faded from this reality. A̗̯̼͇ḷ̦͔̬͈l̠ ̨̬̝͍̤̬ͅa̡̬̯̭c̟̥͈̻c̸̳͓̼̻̗̦̰ó̰̪͖͚̼̼r̬d͡i̸̻̫̠̙n̲̩̦̣̟̗͞g̙̗̤̖͘ ̨to̴͇̪ͅ ̤̤̖͇̮͟pl͚a̖n̷̺ͅ. Darkstalker’s voice only now started to come back from the haze and static that filled her head. She clung to it, so thankful that the NightWing was still able to speak to her after that horrible nightmare. This was such a bad idea, He muttered. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Luckybird7765)